


A Late Night Encounter

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: General Leia Organa has been teaching Rey how to put up mental blocks, hoping it will help Rey sever or at least block the Force Bond she shared with the First Order's Supreme Leader.





	A Late Night Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of 25 Days of Damerey 2018

It was a silent trek to her quarters, the corridors she passed were empty and quiet. At that time of the night, it was as Rey expected them to be, as most of the Resistance fighters would be asleep in their bunks. There was weariness to her step, but it was a fatigue she was not quite used to. A good part of her evening was spent with General Leia Organa, the only other Force-sensitive in the Resistance. It had been a few weeks since she had approached Leia and told her about the Force bond she shared with the esteemed general’s son. While Leia admitted not knowing how to permanently sever it, she did offer to teach Rey what she knew in using the Force to block her mind. It might be enough to at least block the bond, but there was no way to tell until Rey actually tries it. Rey was grateful for the help, and whenever the General’s schedule permitted it, she worked with Leia to learn whatever the older woman could teach her. Tonight was one of those nights, and their exercises had led Rey to the mind-numbing fatigue that now gripped her. Amazingly, the general appeared no less exhausted than she was when they started.

She felt as if she was on auto-pilot as she navigated her way to her room. It wasn’t long when she found herself punching the access code to her quarters, wanting very much to just crawl into her bunk and succumb to sleep. The sight that greeted her as she walked into her semi-dark room unexpectedly brought a smile to her face, and she hastened her pace in getting ready for bed. She quickly divested herself of her daily garb and slipped into the shirt she had taken to sleeping in. As gently as she could, she settled herself next to the slumbering occupant of her bunk. However, Poe had always been a light sleeper, and her movements drew him out of his sleep. He greeted her with sleepy kiss on her shoulder as she settled herself in his arms. Rey sighed happily as she felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close until her back was snuggly pressed against his chest. She buried her bare feet with his legs, liking how he seemed to reflexively move to entangle their limbs.

She was nearly asleep when she felt the unwelcomed prickle at the back of her neck. She knew it wasn’t from Poe’s breathing and she reflexively stiffened as her eyes shot wide open. The Supreme Leader of the First Order was seated a few meters away from her, his forearms hovering in front of him as if he was resting them on a table. He silently regarded her as she scrambled to put up the mental blocks that Leia had taught her, her instinct for self-preservation presiding over her fatigued mind. Poe seemed to have sensed her distress, his arms tightening their hold on her. Rey found her hands reaching for Poe’s, pulling his arms even tighter around her.

“You’re not alone,” Kylo accused, his tone hinting surprise…and anger? Rey wasn’t quite sure what to make of the sharpness of his tone.

“What’s wrong?” Poe asked softly, lifting his head a bit, nuzzling the back of her ear. While this action usually makes Rey mewl in pleasure, tonight, it just made her stiffen more. She can’t tell if Kylo Ren came to his conclusion from her posture or if he can see Poe. Poe lifting his head could potentially allow the First Order’s Supreme Leader identify him. It wasn’t just self-preservation now; she felt strongly protective of her pilot.

“Your place is with me,” Kylo hissed, abruptly standing up. “Who are you with?”

His words and action gave Rey the boost she needed to strengthen the barriers she was putting up in her mind. She knew then that he could not see anyone but her, and Kylo seemed to sense this realization. He began to walk menacingly towards them. Rey found her hands pulling Poe’s to her chest, as Kylo came closer. She focused harder on mentally shutting him off, not wanting to know what will happen if he does reach her and touch her. Panic threatened to rise with his every step, but she refused to give up. When he was but a meter away, she raised her eyes to meet his gaze.

“Who are you with?” he asked again, but this time, his words were not nearly sounding as clear as before. This spurned Rey to continue looking defiantly at him, drawing onto the Force to strengthen her mental defenses. He continued to step towards her, but his image began to fade as if a strong gust of wind had come to spirit him away. A few moments later, there was no trace of the Supreme Leader.

Rey closed her eyes and let out a long exhale, silently saying a prayer of thanks for having successfully fend off her unwanted visitor. She took a few more moments to solidify the wall she had built in her mind, hoping that it will hold against any of his attempts to break it down. She felt movement behind her as one of Poe’s hands slipped out of her grip. When she opened her eyes, Poe had propped himself up on one elbow and was gazing at her in concern. She knew he could feel her racing heart and rapid breathing.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again, no longer a sleepy question. His eyes were alert and she could see worry in the place of their usual twinkle.

Rey shifted until she was partly facing Poe, not quite ready to completely turn her back to the space where Kylo Ren had been standing. She began telling the pilot of what had just transpired. By the time she finished recounting everything, she found herself much more settled on his side, her head on the crook between his neck and shoulder with him gently stroking her hair.

“I think I can shut him out now,” Rey finished, surreptitiously glancing behind her. Finding the space still quiet and empty, she settled once more against his warm body. She knew Poe being there made a huge difference – it was one thing to have to address the threat Kylo posed to herself, it was a different matter altogether to have that threat extended to someone she had grown to care for. Aside from that, she realized she felt so much more braver and stronger with Poe beside her, despite knowing he was unaware the whole time of what was going on. “I couldn’t let him get to us, get to you, and I think that’s what made me push him out so effectively.” 

“You okay?” Poe asked, adjusting a bit so that he could hold her better.

“Never better,” Rey replied softly, her arm snaking across his middle in an answering embrace. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. “Never better,” she sighed again, finally feeling secure enough to relax. While she still doesn’t know exactly what it was between her and Poe, she knew it had grown to something that she was very much willing to fight for, no matter what cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, still plodding along with what I started in December. The last couple of weeks have been pretty hectic for me, finally getting some time off from work to go home to my parents (work kept me from spending the holidays at home, and making me miss my dad's bday in early january). Thanks to all those who continued reading during my hiatus :)


End file.
